forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Adamantine
Adamantine is a special alloy that was discovered in the mines of South America centuries after the Terremoto’s first contact with the planet Earth. The alloy was considered one of the strongest substances on the planet at the time and because of it, the name Adamantine was thought to translate to unbreakable. Isabella Echevarria, the founder of Selection Two came across the alloy for the first time in what would today be considered modern-day Venezuela. She found that adamantine had special properties which allowed it to project the elemental powers of Earth from its own form. She also found that when this alloy absorbed natural elemental energy, that it was able to regrow and repair itself if broken. For this reason, she decided to use this special alloy as a base for all Terremoto weapons. The 11 elements that the alloy can project are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Mist, Shadow, Thunder, Ice, Nature and Storm. Furthermore, the special alloy can draw out mysterious powers beyond the ones previously listed. However, they have no direct correlation with the elemental power stated and how the adamantine obtained these powers is unknown. A user is capable of manifesting the alloys power in the form of different techniques (similar to spells). With these techniques, they can change the properties of their particular element in order to do different things (similar to magic). For example, a user can have a snow technique that causes drowsiness as the opponent watches the snow fall (the effect being drowsiness.) However, they could not make the snow burn as if it were a flame. Currently only the Terremoto know where this special alloy can be found as they were careful to ensure no one else could get their hands on it. Blazing Sunset Adamantine Blazing Sunset Adamantine: This particular kind of Adamantine is a golden orange color with a special mineral composition that causes the minerals within it to look like clouds forming around a brilliant orange sunset. When active the minerals within the alloy began to move to make the clouds look like they flowing around orange beams of light. Blazing Sunset Adamantine Ability: When harnessed, users of this adamantine type can manipulate fire and its subsidiaries, for example, light, heat, and magma. Mystic Wave Adamantine Mystic Wave Adamantine: This type of adamantine takes a mineral composition that makes the alloy appear to have a flowing wave of blue water set to various shades of ocean blue colors as a backdrop. When in use the minerals begin to move making the wave look like its flowing. Mystic Wave Adamantine Ability: When harnessed, users of this adamantine can manipulate water in its different states. For example, vapor and ice. Swirling Zephyr Adamantine Swirling Xeyphr Adamantine: This type of adamantine is a deep grey with shades and specks of lime green bled into the alloy. When active the shades of green begin to spin around the alloy as if a small tornado had formed within it. Swirling Gale Adamantine Ability: When harnessed users of this adamantine can manipulate wind and its subsidiaries, for example, Oxygen and the Atmosphere. Tectonic Rage Adamantine Tectonic Rage Adamantine: This type of adamantine mixes different shades of brown and blue to create an effect similar to gleaming crystals mixed in with the earth's crust. When active, earthy browns began to vibrate whilst the crystalline blues begin to gleam Tectonic Rage Adamantine Ability: When harnessed users of this adamantine can manipulate the element of Earth and its subsidiaries, for example, alloy and Gems. Mind Breaker Adamantine Mind Breaker Adamantine: This type of adamantine is nearly transparent towards its outer edges. However, towards the center of the alloy, the minerals begin to condense making the shape of a cloud with blue streaks almost like lightning within it. When active, the streaks within the cloud begin to flow like electricity. Mind Breaker Adamantine Ability: When harnessed, users of this adamantine can manipulate the element of lightning and its subsidiaries. For example magnetism and plasma. Ominous Nebula Adamantine Ominous Nebula Adamantine: This type of adamantine mixes layers of purple and black to make, what looks like, waves of purple smoke within a void like backdrop. When active, the purple waves of smoke begin to billow and move slowly through the black backdrop. Ominous Nebula Adamantine Ability: When harnessed users of this adamantine can manipulate all forms of poisons into different shapes and sizes as well as create different types of illusions by manipulating the senses. Nightmare Eclipse Adamantine Nightmare Eclipse Adamantine: This type of adamantine is almost completely black with blotches of red within the adamantine itself. When active, the red blotches began to combine creating what looks like red veins that pulsate through the alloy. Nightmare Eclipse Adamantine Ability: When harnessed users of this adamantine can manipulate darkness and turn it into different shapes and sizes. They are capable of altering its states of matter and gain access to what is known as the dark world, which is, a world composed almost of darkness that flows like a sea of tar. Dragons Breath Adamantine Dragons Breath Adamantine: This type of adamantine mixes shades of silver and red and orange in order to make what looks like a small vain of reverberating flame that stretches the length of the alloy, encased within a deep silver mineral. When active the vain of flame begins to flow gently like an essence. Dragons Breath Adamantine Ability: When harnessed, users are able to manipulate kinetic energy in its entirety and are able to use it in different ways. For example vibrations and sound. Winter Goddess Adamantine Winter Goddess Adamantine: This type of adamantine mixes different shades of ice and ocean blue to create an alloy that has a black spotted pattern intertwined with a hexagonal spotted pattern. When active the spots begin to change color to an ice blue and look like they are falling like snow. Winter Goddess Adamantine Ability: When harnessed, users are able to manipulate ice and its subsidiaries. For example Crystals, snow and cold temperature. Gods Garden Adamantine Gods Garden Adamantine: This type of adamantine has a deep amber backdrop with specks of emerald green that interconnect like the branches and leaves of a tree. When active the adamantine begins to glow brightly with an emerald green light. Gods Garden Adamantine Ability: When harnessed users can manipulate all forms of nature from trees to flowers to fruits to vegetables as well as the specific processes of nature itself. For example the ability to regrow as well as the ability to perform photosynthesis. Doomsday Adamantine Doomsday Adamantine: This type of adamantine mixes elements of orange and green into a swirling mass like a flaming Tornado. When active the green and orange begin to reverberate before expanding and compressing rapidly as if it is being vibrated. Doomsday Adamantine Ability: When harnessed users are able to control different elements of storms and natural disasters. This means they are able to control multiple elements but are not able to expand upon their subsidiaries and must stick to their raw destructive power.